


Earning a frequent kidnapping card

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Slavery Universe [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Robert Bruce Banner, Bruce Has Issues, Clint Feels, Clint Needs a Hug, Collars, Confined/Caged, Dark!Bruce, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Poor Clint, Poor Tony, Rape, Whump!ClintBarton, Whump!TonyStark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times can a person be kidnapped before they start earning bonus points? </p><p>(This was originally only 'Introducing Robert' but I decided to elongate the story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introducing Robert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clint, Natasha and Tony get taken, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner decides to get the information needed to get them back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Except for some electricity, all of the violence and rape is hinted at or occurs off stage.

Tony was taking Clint and Natasha out to look for birthday gifts for Phil. They decided to take a limo and make a day of it. Happy was busy driving Pepper around to her various meetings so they had a new driver. A young kid that Tony had taken a shining to in the Stark Industries chauffeur pool. He opened the door as the small group stepped out of the tower with a nervous smile. 

“That kid seem a little jumpy to you?” asked Clint as they settled into the limo.

“He’s probably just scared of Natasha,” joked Tony. 

They rode for a few block chatting comfortably before Tony shook his head. “Is the air getting thin in here?” he said as he passed out.

The other two were quick to try to kick out the windows but were unable to even make a crack. They soon found themselves falling asleep on the floor next to Tony.

XXX

Clint woke up first. He was naked on a cold stone floor. He lifted his head and heard more than felt the chain that attached the collar around his neck to the floor. He jerked up suddenly. He was in a basement. The St. Andrews cross, kneeling bench, pillory, chains. Crap crap crap. No. Not here. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Oh, Fuck. 

He looked around the familiar room cursing as he frantically grabbed the chain and pulled with every muscle he had. His breathing quickened as tears ran down his face. No. Just anywhere but here.

___

Tony woke up last. He shook his head to clear it. He could hear voices. Natasha was hushing and trying to calm Clint down who was mumurming to himself. Tony looked up. He was in a cell with Natasha. They both had collars around their necks. Their clothes were missing but it wasn’t terribly cold. The lack of clothing didn't bother him. What bothered him was what he saw. Outside of the cell was what looked like a typical torture room from a very bad porno. Clint was chained to the floor in the middle of it all completely freaking out. He was breathing heavily as he pulled on the chain. His muscles tight, a look of desperation on his face. Tears were pouring down his face. 

“No no no no no no no,” Clint said as he looked about for something that might loosen the chain.

“Clint!” Tony yelled. “Clint. Calm down. What is going on?”

“I can’t be here,” Clint kept looking around, “I left this life. I don’t have to do this anymore. Phil promised. He can’t rent me anymore. Why am I here?” Clint looked at Tony in desperation before he went back to trying to break the chain.

“Tasha, you can break out of here, right?” Tony looked at the assassin and she shook her head. “I tried. I have nothing to pick the locks with and they are better than most.”

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Clint gave out a final sob before kneeling and placing his head on the floor. His hands splayed out in front of him.

A tall man with white hair and brown eyes entered the room. His brown suit looked expensive and was perfectly tailored. Tony growled at him. “Let us go, Hammer. You know I won't tell you how to build the arc reactor so give it up already.”

The man chuckled and then spoke with an English accent, “You seem to be under the wrong assumption that everything is about you.”

He crouched down and petted a hand through Clint's hair. The prone man whimpered. “I have missed our little fun. When I found out that Carson had sold you to SHIELD when I had already expressed an interest in you I was most disappointed. I do not like being outbid and I like having my things given to someone else even more.”

Mr. Hammer pulled Clint's hair so he was looking into the older man's face. “I do look forward to playing with you again.”

Hammer then looked up at Natasha who had remained quiet while Tony ranted and raved about being let go. “Have you laid with him? Did you like what he could do? He is most extraordinary isn't he?”

Natasha shrugged, “He’s alright.”

This actually made Hammer even happier. “So you haven’t fucked her. Saving yourself, slave? Your new master keeping you to himself?”

Clint didn’t answer until Hammer stepped on his hand. “Yes!” he screamed and his hand was released from under the shoe.

“You seem to have forgotten your manners. Time for a new lesson.” Hammer walked over to the wall and took a whip off of its hook. He turned toward Clint and started to swing. Clint hissed out at the first hit but instead of cowering down further his hand shot out and grabbed the whip on the second swing. He yanked it out of Hammer’s hand. He grabbed the handle as he stood up and whipped it towards Hammer. The whip hit with a crack at the same time that Hammer pressed a button on his watch. The collars around all three prisoners started to shock them. It lasted for half a minute. When it was done all three were down on the ground panting. 

Clint looked up at Hammer and said through clenched teeth, “you are not my master. Not anymore.”

“That is where you are wrong.” Hammer stayed out of Clint’s reach as he kept talking. “How strong do you think your friends heart is?” he asked as he pressed a different button and Tony’s body started to jerk as the current ran through him. “Do you think he can take a lot of abuse?”

Clint's eyes went wide. “Don’t. Stop it!”

“Submit!” Hammer yelled. “Prove that you are still the sad little slave who would beg for my cock.”

Clint positioned himself back on his knees with his face on the floor. “Please stop it.”

Hammer let go of the button and Tony’s collar stopped shocking him. Natasha was by his side. Tony coughed a few times and whispered that he could take it. That Clint shouldn’t submit to the old hack.

Hammer went to press the button again but Clint yelled, “No!”

“You want your friend to be okay? You know I really wouldn’t mind killing him. I’ve actually wanted to do that for years, especially after he put my son in jail.”

“That loser hired a known psychopath to kill me!” Tony shot back.

“Justin was a bit jealous of your work but he still is twice the man you are, Stark. Now one more word out of you and I’ll turn the collar back on.”

“Hammer...” Tony started to say before his body twitched again with the current. When it stopped, Tony’s mind started to race with figuring out the power source. The collar should have been dying by now but was showing no signs of losing power.

Clint glared at Hammer who looked expectantly at him. “Oh, and before you get any funny ideas, this little device measures my pulse. If it goes below a certain point, the shock turns on automatically. Let me show you.” Hammer took off his watch and all three collars turned on. Then he quickly put it back on.

Hammer walked over to Clint with his finger on the button. “Now I think I told you to beg.”

XXX

Bruce was working in his lab when JARVIS interrupted him. 

“Dr. Banner, I am concerned.”

“What is it JARVIS?” Bruce asked.

“Sir’s cell phone has not moved from its current location in over four hours. It is unlike sir to stay still for so long.”

Bruce was about to ask where the phone was but his computer had already brought up a map of the city. There was a red dot on a parking garage a few blocks from the tower. 

Steve knocked and the door automatically opened for him. “JARVIS said that I was needed down here.”

“It seems that Tony may have lost his cell phone.” Bruce answered skeptically.

“That seems unlikely,” Steve responded.

“Yeah. Let’s go check it out.”

XXX

They drove one of Tony's cars to the parking garage. There was the limo that they had taken earlier. The doors were unlocked. All three cell phones were in the back seat along with a StarkPad and the SHIELD agents ear coms. Careful not to touch anything the two looked around for any clue as to where their friends may have gone. Steve was on the phone with Coulson trying to get SHIELD to help find their friends.

Soon the entire parking garage was swarming with agents. They managed to get the security feed and the two Avengers were with Coulson watching the limo park and three unconscious people being taken out of it and place into an unmarked van. When the license plate was run it was discovered to have been stolen. 

The only actual clue that they had was the limo driver himself. He was taken into SHIELD custody and the men watched as Agent Coulson tried to pry him for information.

“Look,” the man said scared. “If I tell you he is going to kill my family. I can’t let him hurt them.”

“How much did he pay you?” Coulson asked narrowing his eyes.

“He let my wife go,” the man said with tears in his eyes.

“Let me get this straight. Your wife was kidnapped and you didn’t go to your boss, one of the Avengers, to save her?”

“He said he would kill her. She is everything to me.”

“Who is he?” Coulson asked but the man just closed his mouth and shook his head. No further questions were answered.

Coulson left after a while and joined the other men behind the mirror. “I don't think he is going to give any more information without further incentive. You may want to leave.” 

He looked directly at Dr. Banner as he said this but was surprised when the doctor looked back. His eyes were still brown but there was a definite green ring around them. There was no visual change to the rest of him but his voice had deepened slightly.

“I want to do it,” Dr. Banner said.

Couson looked at him curiously before shaking his head. “No, I can handle it. I’ve done it many times before. I suggest you leave for a bit.”

Dr. Banner continued to stare at the agent. “No. I am going to do this.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t let you.” 

The doctor soon had Coulson by the neck and slammed into the wall. His voice showed no emotion as he simply stated. “Yes you can.” 

Steve tried to pull his friend off of the agent but his super strength wasn’t enough to move him more than a few inches before the doctor grounded himself.

Dr. Banner dropped the agent unharmed except for some minor bruising on his neck after a few moments and strode towards the door. He went into the interrogation room and sat down across from the limo driver. No emotion showed on his face as he calmly asked who took his friends.

“I can’t tell you, Dr. Banner.” The other guy looked pained.

The doctor chuckled for a moment before he said, “Call me Robert. You see, I am one of Tony’s protectors. You are currently worried for your family. I understand being scared that you are going to do something that could hurt your lady. I even understand fighting every instinct to do what you believe is right. What I don't understand is how you think you can protect her from me.”

The driver’s eyes went wide at the implied threat. “You... you are an Avenger. You wouldn’t hurt her.”

“You see,” Robert continued. “That is where you are wrong. Bruce is an Avenger and the Hulk is an Avenger but I am not. I’m just a monster that mother’s warn their children about at night. I’m a being who cannot be killed and will not be detoured from my goal.”

Robert had gotten up and walked over to the door. He locked it before turning back to the man at the table. He took out a knife that neither Coulson or Steve even knew he had and started to clean his finger nails with it. “Did you know what I found out recently? It turns out that I heal quicker than anyone ever thought possible. When General Ross decided that I needed to be killed he tried everything. The last thing he tried was after he found out that Tony was meeting with the President about my release. You see, Tony actually believes that I have a right to live. Not sure if he is right. Just know that even drugged to the gills so that no anger could exist, I changed. The ax was halfway down my neck before it happened but it stopped and I was able to heal before the executioner's body hit the far wall. That was my very first memory and I have learned ever so much since then. Watching Bruce and the Hulk handle things while I waited for my turn. Did you know that I can remove your bones without you dying?”

Robert had been circling around the table. After a couple of laps he stopped behind the scared little man. He put his knife to the mans scalp and started to shave his head. “Did you know that you can live, even thrive with sections of your brain missing?”

The hair fell onto the mans shoulders but he didn’t dare move. 

“Did you know that I don't stop when I get an idea in my head? So you run away with your beautiful bride. Find a new home. Stay safe. Maybe even manage a couple of years with kids and a little white picket fence. But how deeply can you sleep knowing that I am looking for you?”

Robert finished shaving the man's head without cutting him and leaned down. He took a deep breathe from around the man's neck. “How long do you think I will take now that I have your scent?”

The man had actually peed his pants. His pants and the floor around him became wet as the smell hit Roberts nose. “Shh. You don’t have to be scared. You just have to answer a simple question. Who took my friend? Such a simple thing to guarantee that I won’t come after your pretty wife.”

“Ha...Ha...Hammer!” The man yelled out as he collapsed into a pile of tears.

Robert petted the man on the shoulder. “Shh, you’re safe now. I’ll leave your family alone and SHIELD will make sure that your are protected. You did good.”

Robert went over and unlocked the door. Four agents were outside with their guns drawn. “Now really gentlemen. If a bomb exploding next to my heart didn't kill me, what makes you think I am afraid of a little lead?”

XXX

Bruce was in a locked cell when he woke up. “Did I hurt anyone?” was the first question he asked. He was a little surprised to find himself dressed in the same clothes he put on that morning. Usually they were destroyed when he Hulked out.

Steve was on the other side of the bars. “You scared a lot of people but you didn’t actually hurt anyone.” He was looking at Bruce like he was afraid of him Hulking out again. 

“What happened?”

“You um... changed but not into the Hulk.”

“What? How could I change without changing?” Bruce was confused and a little bit more than upset.

“You know who Robert is?” Steve asked.

“It’s my first name. I hate it. That’s the one Dad insisted on calling me.” Bruce’s voice got a little small and he looked down at the floor.

“Well it turns out that you have more than the Hulk in there and the new guy scared the crap out of us. He called himself Robert. He was able to discover who took our team members.”

Bruce looked up quickly at that. “Who?” He decided to figure this Robert guy out later when he heard that news.

“It turns out that Hammer’s father has a bit of a grudge against both Tony and Clint. He had kidnapped the poor guys wife to force him to help capture our friends. Natasha just seemed to be a bonus.”

“We have to get them!” Bruce said needlessly.

“Yeah,” Steve said as he put in the code to unlock the cell door. “Let’s go.”

XXX

Coulson coordinated the rescue team. The agents surrounded the mansion and broke down the front door. Captain America was one of the first people into the building while Bruce waited in the medical van.

The first and second floor were secure before they went into the basement. Once there the agents ran to open the cell door while Steve ran to help Clint. He was tied to the Iron Cross. His back was a mess of new scars and he was severly dehydrated. Steve carried him to the medical van and Bruce helped the EMT’s stabilize him for the trip to Stark Towers medical facility. 

“Idiot,” Tony said roughly. “Tried to take all the fun. Refused to let us join.”

Mr. Hammer was tipped off and had gotten away before the SHIELD agents arrived. His bank accounts had been cleaned out and there were so many clues to so many places that he could have run off to that it was nearly impossible for him to be tracked. 

Coulson watched the medical van drive away with his lover and walked over to Natasha who was putting on a spare SHIELD uniform. “Agent, report.”

“That bastard!” spat the redhead. “He used us to torture Clint. Whenever he didn’t do exactly as that asshole wanted, we were shocked. Clint was whipped, raped and punched. He should be fine after a few days though. It looked like Hammer wanted this to last a very long time.”

Coulson made a mental note to force therapy on Clint. If he sat with him the guy was usually more willing to open up and actually use that time to heal. The handler then moved towards Tony.

“Stark, anything to add?”

“Yeah, I’m keeping this,” Tony held up the collar. “I think this works off of your own body heat but I can’t be sure until I reverse engineer it.”

“I mean about Agent Barton.” Coulson truly hated Stark’s mind some days.

“Oh, he probably save my life. I’m not sure how much my heart could take,” Tony wasn’t looking anyone in the eye. “I know that mine isn’t as strong as his.”

Coulson sighed. “Yeah, looks like that's two you owe him.”

“Two?” Tony looked up at the other man but he wasn’t forthcoming with anymore information.

“Never mind. I’m going to Stark Medical to look after my agent.” Coulson walked over to his car and drove away, leaving Tony with more than one question.

XXX

Coulson was sitting by Barton's bed when he woke up. Phil reached over and grabbed his hand. “You have got to stop scaring me like this,” he said.

Clint smirked and grunted, “Sorry, sir. I’ll try not to get kidnapped in the future.”

“You do that,” Coulson replied as he watched Clint fall back to sleep and then went back to the ever present paperwork that seemed to be his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of Bruce having the Hulk as one of his multiple personalities. They all seem to know Bruce but Bruce doesn't seem to know them. I figured if any of the Avengers was going to be a bag full of cats it would be him.
> 
> And yes, this is the man who bought Clint's virginity in the first story.


	2. That's two you owe me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got to the elephant Clint smiled and said, “Wonder if Steve could bench that.”
> 
> Tony smiled back, “If he couldn’t I bet Thor could. Have you seen that guys muscles? I swear they’ve gotten bigger since he joined us.”
> 
> “Yeah, I wonder when he’ll be back. He usually isn’t gone this long.”
> 
> Whatever Tony was about to say was cut off by a sudden pain in his neck. He put his hand up and pulled out the dart before falling to the ground unconscious.
> 
> Clint pulled out his gun and whirled around but he couldn’t see who had shot Tony. The people in the area screamed and ran away thinking Clint was some madman. A dart flew from a completely different direction hitting Clint on his thigh and he struggled for a minute before he too was down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this and realized it was a continuation of another story so I am adding Chapters to 'Introducing Robert'.

Tony locked himself in his lab. He had a lot to think about. The recent kidnapping was heavy on his mind but there was something that Agent had told him that confused him. He said that he owed Barton for saving his life twice. They were Avengers. They saved each other all the time. Did Coulson really keep track or was he talking about something else?

“JARVIS, do you still have the files that we pulled from SHIELD on all the Avengers?” Tony said looking into a camera placed on the far wall.

“Of course, Sir. Would you like me to pull up everyone’s or are you interested in just one file?”

“Just bring up Hawkeyes for me.”

The screen lit up with the history of his team member. Pictures flashed by as dates and events scrolled down. Born to an abusive father, orphaned at a young age, was sold at age ten to Carson's Circus. Eventually apprenticed under Trick Shot. Spent most of his time in the brothel tent when he wasn’t practicing with his bow. Turned assassin at the age of 16... Tony vowed never to complain about his crappy childhood around him.

“JARVIS, back that up a bit.” Tony was looking as the pictures flashed by on his screen. Ignoring the reports he focused on views of a very young Clint perched on rooftops or in trees. Some had him holding a gun, others had him with a very simple boy and arrow set. Other pictures showed the dead with holes through their foreheads or arrows through their eyes. 

One picture caught Tony’s eye specifically. It was a picture of the Chicago Science Fair that he was asked to help judge a little over a decade ago. He saw himself in the background with Clint holding his sniper rifle clearly in focus in the foreground. Tony read the report that Clint refused the hit. He then looked as the next few pictures showed the punishment his friend went through. It looked like a good measure of his current scars were earned that week. 

Clint had been whipped, that was easy to tell from the blood pooling on the sheets behind him and the occasional line that wrapped around towards his front. He was chained on his back to the bed grimacing. His body was a mass of small cuts and bruises although his eyes were left alone. It looked like the tears had dried but they left two clean lines on either side of his face. From the look of all of the other bodily fluids on him, he was in the brothel tent and Tony could just guess what type of clientel he was servicing before the picture was taken.

Tony leaned over a nearby trash can and threw up. He knew that Stane had tried to kill him but he never knew that he had taken a hit out on him so early in his life. It would be another ten years before he was attacked in Afghanistan and learn that Stane wanted him dead. He also had no idea why Clint didn't kill him. Looking through the rest of his file, he had never refused a hit again. 

XXX

Clint entered Phil’s office like he usually did, with a bit of a swagger to his step and a fluidity to his flopping on the couch. Phil ignored him in order to complete his reports. His lover could be a bit distracting at the best of times.

“Phil?” Clint said. 

The handler just hummed back.

“Do you have any idea why Stark is being so nice to me all of the sudden?”

“What do you mean?” Phil still didn't look up from his paperwork.

“He’s made me a whole new group of arrows.”

“He was saying he was going to do that for months now,” replied Phil. “Maybe he just finally got around to it.”

“And he sent me a catalog full of ‘toys’ for our playroom with a debit card loaded with five thousand dollars.”

Phil looked up at Clint for a moment. “He what?”

“Aaaand, he is taking me to the zoo tomorrow since you can no longer make it. Who does that? What adult male takes their friend to the zoo?”

Phil just shook his head. He had no idea what Stark was up to. He simply resigned himself to add an extra hour to his paperwork schedule tomorrow to cover for it.

XXX

“So that’s a sloth. Doesn’t do much. None of these animals seem to do much,” Tony said looking at the animal.

“Haven’t you ever been to a zoo before?” Clint asked. “They are active on occasion but it's mostly just laying around trying to avoid the heat unless you come at feeding time.”

“My dad didn’t see the point in bringing me to see a bunch of things I had already seen in books,” Tony replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Well it’s almost feeding time and I would love to be at the tigers before that happens so let’s move.” Clint and Tony walked over to the cat’s habitat and found a nearby bench to watch the Tigers eat. The food was thrown throughout the area and they had to find it. There was even a large ice block with food frozen into the middle they had to gnaw on to get to. 

When the big cat was laying down again the two men got up and started to meander throughout the rest of the zoo. They made wisecracks about some of the animals but mostly kept silent. When they got to the elephant Clint smiled and said, “Wonder if Steve could bench that.”

Tony smiled back, “If he couldn’t I bet Thor could. Have you seen that guys muscles? I swear they’ve gotten bigger since he joined us.”

“Yeah, I wonder when he’ll be back. He usually isn’t gone this long.”

Whatever Tony was about to say was cut off by a sudden pain in his neck. He put his hand up and pulled out the dart before falling to the ground unconscious.

Clint pulled out his gun and whirled around but he couldn’t see who had shot Tony. The people in the area screamed and ran away thinking Clint was some madman. A dart flew from a completely different direction hitting Clint on his thigh and he struggled for a minute before he too was down.

XXX

When Clint came to he found himself tied to a chair in a ten by ten room. From the feel of motion and the view of water out the floor to ceiling windows he knew he was on a ship, probably a yacht. From the feel of his fingers Tony was tied to the chair behind him. And it seemed that they were both naked. There was a man in a black uniform pacing around them pointing a gun in their direction. Clint tried to free his wrists but the zip ties were digging into his skin and he was unable to break them.

“Really? That makes two in a month. Can I get my frequent kidnapped card punched this time?” Clint just couldn’t help himself. His back was still healing from the last time. 

The guard looked at Clint for a moment and knocked on the door. When he came back he was followed by the last man that Clint wanted to see. Three other goons also came down and pointed guns at the two sitting men.

“I thought you had slithered off,” Clint said to the older man trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

“No, my pet. It is difficult to keep a Hammer down for long. I simply moved my center of operation.” Mr. Hammer came up and stroked Clint’s chin. The archer jerked his head away and one of the goons smacked him in the head with a butt of his gun.

“Now now,” Mr. Hammer said. “I thought I taught you better manners little bird. I would hate to think that our time together recently was a waste.”

As he was talking Tony started to groan and move. Mr. Hammer walked around until he was in Tony’s line of sight. The genius looked up at him and grimaced, “Didn’t we just see this movie?”

Mr. Hammer smiled calmly. “Joke all you want, Mr. Stark. I am afraid that your precious SHIELD agents will have a harder time finding you out in international waters.”

Tony just smirked back. “Do you really think that I wouldn’t take extra precautions after what happened last time?”

“Oh, you mean this?” Hammer held up a small silver disk. Tony cursed as it was dropped and crushed under the man’s shoe. “You didn’t honestly think I wouldn’t search you for transmitters now, did you? Though I do admit that hiding it in your forearm was a good idea.”

“You still aren’t getting away with this,” Tony replied. “I always have more than one plan.”

“I’m sure,” smirked Hammer. “But right now you are mine.”

Clint just sighed. He recognized the pattern. The two geniuses would snark at each other for a few more minutes and then Hammer would get bored and the pain would begin. Tony wasn’t trained for interrogation. He didn’t grow up in a physically abusive household. He wasn’t able to keep from taunting his captors until help arrived. Clint ran through the various ways that he could keep Tony safe while the other two talked. He was more than a little shocked at what Tony said next.

“So are you going to fuck me soon or do I have to come up with some more witty banter?”

Even Hammer was a bit taken back. Tony continued, “Look, we both know that you are going to get to it eventually so can we please just get it over with? If I remember correctly you brag for a bit and then hurt Clint to get your jollies and then hurt me to prove a point. What I am curious about is why you keep going after him when you have me? Come on, just look at me.”

“Shut up, Tony!” Clint yelled back at him. The guy was going to get himself hurt.

Hammer just hummed to himself for a moment. “You would truly take your friends place?”

Tony glared at him, “I’ll even be an active participant if you leave Barton alone.”

Clint kept yelling at Tony to shut up and tried to break free from the chair. The chair was sturdy and didn’t break and must have been attached to the floor because he couldn’t tip it. One of the guards came over and tied a gag over Clint's mouth muffling his protests.

Hammer asked, “How many men have you been with?”

“I know that I have a certain image to uphold but I’ve honestly never been with a guy. Not my thing. I allow the rumors because who wouldn’t want to be with me but except for a certain blow job I received at a college party one time I’ve never even thought about it.”

Hammer was honestly a little shocked that the great partier in front of him was an ass virgin. Oh the things he could do to him. Tony watched his captor adjust his pants and think for a bit.

“Okay,” Hammer said slowly. “You agree to be my new slave and I will leave Clint alone.”

“And no pain,” Tony responded. “I will be your little toy but no pain and I get to see Clint at all times so I know that you aren’t having your men hurt him behind my back.”

“Oh, a little pain can be enjoyable, even necessary to accomplish what I need but you have my word that I will leave Clint alone as long as you submit to me.”

Hammer left to make arrangements while the goons kept their guns trailed on Tony and Clint.

XXX

The Avengers were assembled quickly. News of the kidnapping was on every television station and SHIELD was doing everything in it's power to find the missing heroes. The camera tracking algorithm showed the men being taken into an unmarked car and driven to a dock where they were dragged into a small boat. Somehow the boat managed to avoid the Coast Guard and get further out to sea. About half a day later it was found abandoned in international waters. 

Captain America and Agent Coulson walked through the Helicarrier as various SHIELD agents jumped out of their way. They were checking on the various teams that were put together to find their missing men. Other non-critical missions had been canceled until this emergency was over.

Dr. Banner found himself helping the R&D department come up with a way to pinpoint Stark’s Arc Reactor while Agent Romanov was calling her contacts for news. JARVIS quietly kept the three remaining Avengers and Coulson up to date on what each of the teams was doing.

“Agent, report,” Coulson calmly said as he entered a room full of computer screens. They were filled with satellite images, most of them trained on the ocean.

“We discovered four possible ships so far but none of them have turned out to contain Mr. Stark or Agent Barton. The Coast Guard is continuing to search but it is slow going and we lose another one of the satellites in an hour.”

“Keep looking,” growled Coulson. He needed to find his asset. He needed Clint to come home safely to him. Whoever took him will discover that American Rights don’t exist in international waters.

XXX

Tony found himself in a large bedroom. He doubted that it was Hammer's personal place of rest. The sheets on the large bed were soft enough that Tony wondered for a second where he could get a set. There was no other furniture except a cage that had been placed in the corner. Tony watched them manhandle his friend into the room while a gun was pressed into his own temple. Hawkeye fought the guards but they outnumbered him and his hands were still bound behind his back.

Clint was shoved into the cage. It was tall enough for the man to stand but not that wide so Clint would be unable to sit. He just stood with his hands bound behind his back and mouth gagged. After a few minutes of Hammer looking at him, Barton was also given ear plugs and a blindfold. Then with one final flourish he pulled one of the dreaded collars out of a box one of his men was holding and placed it on Clint’s neck. Only then were the guards dismissed.

“Now that we won’t have to put on a show,” Hammer turned to the bound man who was lying on the bed, “I do believe I heard the phrase ‘active participant’?”

Tony glared up at his captor. “What are you expecting?”

Hammer chuckled for a moment. “You already know that if you misbehave I will torture your friend with this,” The older man pressed a button on his watch and Clint jerked from the electrical current for a few moments. Tony protested but Hammer just opened his pants and pulled out his cock. Tony didn’t need to be told twice as he struggled to his knees without the use of his hands and started to lick the head. He knew what he liked but he honestly wasn’t planning on doing any tricks. Hammer must have realized that as he grabbed Tony’s hair tightly and started giving directions.

“You remember what all those sluts did for you. Now suck the head... Good. Good Stark. Now slowly lower your lips down my shaft. Don’t forget to twirl your tongue a bit. Wow, you are a faster learner than Clint here. Of course, he was only thirteen when I first had him...”

Tony listened to the man above him drone on about how to be pleased. He didn’t know that he could get any angrier and still do this job until he heard Hammer brag about taking Clint's virginity at such a young age. The details provided were not helping him keep his mind to the task. He wanted so hard to bite down. 

Tony focused on how the collar felt on him earlier that month and how he could save his friend the pain. He owed Clint so much already. He also remembered that the type of ear plugs given to Clint usually muted sounds but did little to actually get rid of the human voice. Hammer was speaking loud enough that Clint could hear every word. Tony thanked whatever deity was watching after him that his friend couldn’t really make out the wet sounds he was making on the old man’s cock. This was humiliating enough as it was.

Hammer continued to talk and moan for a while. Then he grabbed either side of Tony’s head. The genius knew what was coming and tried to relax his throat as the old man’s cock was shoved all the way in. Tony gagged and the offending member was pulled out. “Wow, you are just as week as your team mate. It took him months to learn how to handle me.”

Hammer continued to stroke himself off as he walked over to the cage. He pointed himself at Clint and grunted as he came all over the bound Avenger. Clint jerked for a moment as the hot fluid landed across his side and leg. His nose flared and his face got red as he realized what was going on.

“Hey,” Tony yelled. “You said you would leave him alone.”

“No. I said I wouldn’t hurt him.” Hammer smirked at the man on his bed. “Big difference.”

The older man then walked over to Tony and smacked him hard across the face. “That was for talking back.” Tony had landed on his side and was now glaring up at the man. “Now I’m going to leave but I don’t want you getting any bright ideas.”

At a call two of the guards came in. One carried another box. Tony did not allow his features to show fear as the collar was placed around his neck. A chain was locked to both the far wall and his new collar. He would have enough room to walk to the adjoining bathroom and the bed but no further. He couldn’t even reach Clint's cage.

“What if Clint needs to go? You want him to make a mess of your pretty boat?” Tony yelled as the men were about to leave.

Hammer paused for a second and said something to one of the guards. The old man left but the mercenaries went over to Clint’s cage and entered a code into the lock that Tony couldn’t see. Clint was dragged out and manhandled into the bathroom. He was pushed hard onto the toilet. When he didn’t go a guard took out his ear plugs and informed him that he could do it now or stand in his own filth later. Clint did what he needed to do and the guard thought for a minute before taking off Clint’s blindfold to show him that he had Stark by the collar and a gun pressed to his head. The other guard cut the zip ties off of Clint's hands so that he could clean himself up. Then Clint was grabbed and shoved back into the cage. Only then did the other guard let go of Tony leaving a bruise where the gun had been pressing into his temple. He cut the zip tie around Tony’s hands and they left.

“Fuck,” swore Tony as he rubbed his hands. The cords had dug in and left cuts but there was little blood. It just hurt.

Clint had waited until the other men had left before he reached up and undid the gag in his mouth. He threw it out of the cage as far as he could. He worked his jaw for a second before joining Tony in swearing. “Fuck! What the fuck, Tony! Why on earth would you make a deal like that?”

“Oh, so you are the only one who can play suffering hero? I don’t think so, Birdbrain. And you could thank me for getting you out of the blindfold.” Tony said back. He was up and examining the chain. He grabbed it and was about to pull on it before Clint said, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“Why?” Tony said as he gave the chain a good tug. The collar was activated and he flopped down onto the floor as the electricity ran through him.

“Because Hammer isn’t as stupid as you think he is,” Clint said as Tony picked himself up, cursing. Tony decided to turn to the lock and tried a few numbers. When he pressed the last one the collar gave out a short little zap making Tony yelp in surprise.

“That was a warning,” Clint said. “The zaps get stronger the more you try. It usually took me about fifteen tries before the pain got too much and I’ve been conditioned to it.” He grabbed the bars and leaned back in the cage. He couldn’t get off of his feet but he could rest a bit.

“So what,” Tony said angrily, “we just sit here and let Hammer torture us?”

“No,” Clint said calmly, “You go into the bathroom and take an inventory and then we start planning an escape. I’m sure that the Avengers and SHIELD are looking for us by now, if we can come up with a way to signal them it may hurry up the rescuing bit.”

Tony glared at Clint’s calm attitude. “Last time this freak had you you went completely nuts. Why so calm now?”

Clint looked at Tony before taking a hand off of the bar. He held it up to show how hard it was trembling before grabbing the bar again. “Just not giving that bastard anything else to get his rocks off.”

Tony went into the bathroom. There were a few towels under the sink and a bar of soap. The toilet had a plastic system. Even the chain was plastic. Not strong enough to pick a lock even if they weren’t electric. He could probably jab someone with a piece if he broke it off but couldn’t see himself getting the better of two armed guards. The shower was small without a door or curtain. The floor slanted slightly into the drain and the walls were tile so there was no worry about getting everything wet. 

Tony came back into the bedroom. “Nothing. Not a single chemical to mix. Unless you can do amazing things with the water knobs or a bed frame I don’t know what to do next.”

Clint sighed and said, “You may want to take a long shower and prepare yourself. That man isn’t known for being a gentle lover.”

XXX


	3. Changing Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Hammer isn't able to enjoy Stark's body for long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know almost nothing about guns and ships so please just go with it.

Resting his ass against the back of the cage and his head on the front bars allowed Barton to actually get a few hours of sleep. Tony was in a much better position as he had an entire bed to relax in. He still didn’t get any more sleep than Clint as he paced and allowed his mind to come up with crazier and crazier plans to escape.

Morning started with the door being thrown open and two thugs grabbing Tony and holding him down on his stomach while a third came in and started to attach ropes to the prone man's wrists and the bed legs. Then more ropes were added to his ankles and the foot of the bed. He was still allowed a bit of moving room but that was quickly taken away by a pillow being forced below his belly. He was left with his ass in the air for over an hour before Hammer came in. By then, his wrists and ankles were bleeding from trying to loosen the ties.

“Tsk, tsk. Look at what you've done.” Hammer ran his hands along Tony's legs and up his backside. “You’ve gone and hurt yourself for no reason. My men know their jobs very well. I’m sure that not even the Mighty Hawkeye could escape those knots. Now just relax and your future will be relatively pain free.”

Tony just glared at the man. Both he and Clint had talked it over the night before and decided to give the man as little reason to hurt them as possible until they could be rescued. If they were rescued. Tony still didn’t believe in waiting and was always looking for a way out.

Hammer spend a few moments just running his hands over Tony’s skin. Up his arms and then back down his entire body. He even caressed the man’s face and ran his hands through his hair. Tony tried to stay still but kept finding himself trying to move away from the touch. Then one of the hands stopped at his mouth. 

“Open up and get them wet,” Hammer said with a smile. “You really want to make sure that they are well lubricated.”

Tony grimaced at the idea of what was about to happen but he opened his mouth and sucked in all four digits. He did his best to put as much spit on them as he could. When the fingers were pulled out a string of saliva followed afterwards.

Tony had taken Clint’s advice and tried to open himself with soap the night before but it still did not prepare him for the two fingers that were suddenly thrust into his ass. Tony yelped as they were scissored quickly and then a third and finally a fourth finger were added. This happened too fast to open him up properly. It was more for the rapists pleasure than his own.

Hammer pulled out his fingers and took his time undressing. For an old man he was actually quite fit. He leaned over Tony making his skin crawl. He lined himself up to Stark's ass and thrust his entire member in with one push. The man was not the biggest in the planet but he was still far from small. Tony cried out as the combination of a burning and taring feeling filled him up. 

Hammer only seemed to get harder from the cries of the man beneath him. He bit the man's neck and shoulders as he slowly pulled himself out until just the head was left inside and then thrust himself in again. The pace started slow. Hammer took his time reveling in the tight warm feeling around his cock. He started telling Tony what a good little cock slut he was and how he was made to simply be filled over and over again. The pace going agonizingly slow.

Tony pulled on his bonds while his body was pushed forward and backward. Hammer began to slowly speed up and was soon thrusting into the younger man with less and less rhythm. Just as he was about to finish he pulled himself from Tony and got off the bed. He walked over to Clint and smiled when the slave refused to look away. Hammer jerked off a few times and shot load after load over Clint's stomach and chest. A few drops even came as high as his chin. Clint just stared at the man. Not bothering to wipe himself off.

Hammer then went into the bathroom and cleaned himself off before leaving. The three guards came back in. One carried a box towards the bed. He pulled out a rather large black butt plug and shoved it into Tony without any further prep. Stark grunted at the intrusion but kept his mouth shut. Then a belt was put on him and tightening. A strap went between his legs and locked onto the belt. Then he was untied. 

While the one guard was working, the other two were setting up a small table with food. The plates were made of paper and there was no cutlery but the meal had obviously been prepared by a fine chef. There was risotto and a fancy salad along with little pork medallions that look more artistic than edible. The table was set up so that both Clint could reach the food through the bars and Tony could reach it at the end of his chain.

Tony got up as soon as the guards left and tried to take a step. “Fuck, this hurts. I will never understand people who get off on this.”

He went uncomfortably to the bathroom but no amount of trying could get the awful belt off. The plug moved a bit while he walked and rubbed against his torn insides. Tony cleaned up the blood as best as he could and then returned to the room with a wet washcloth. He threw it at Clint who caught it without really looking and cleaned up the mess that Hammer left. 

Clint was already done with his dinner by that point. It had been a long time since their last meal. He informed Tony that he would be more than happy to eat his share but the billionaire just dug in and made sure that his plate was clean as well. Who knew if food would be a regular occurrence or not.

After they had both eaten, Tony tried to find a way to lay comfortably on the bed. He was still talking out loud about the various ways that they could escape. So far none had been realistic.

Clint sighed deeply before talking. “Stark, you may want to spend some time in the bathroom.”

“What’s up, Robin?” Tony looked curiously at his friend who wasn’t making eye contact.

“It's been about an hour since they put that on you. It's about to get really interesting and you are going to want some privacy.” Clint was actually turning red. What the heck was he remembering that was making him blush? And then Tony started to feel it. The plug started to vibrate slightly. It was positioned so that the movement put a lot of pressure on his prostrate. His eyes went wide and he actually whined a second. He didn’t need any more warning. He practically ran to the bathroom and leaned into the shower, turning it on.

The sound of the water hitting covered the groans that Tony couldn’t keep from escaping. His cock was getting hard as the plug pushed back and forth within him. The vibrations against his prostrate was consistent and the feeling was taking over any rational thoughts that he was having beforehand. He couldn’t take it anymore and started to stroke himself. Just as he was about to tip over, the vibrations stopped. No big worry, he used his own movements to push himself over the edge. As he came he caught himself whispering Pepper’s name. God, he missed her.

After cleaning up he dried himself off and went back to the bedroom. “That guy is evil,” he said as he came into Clint’s view. 

Clint smiled back at him. “Just be glad he didn't put you in a chastity sheath. That when it really sucks. Have fun trying to rub one out then.”

“Ah, this is fucked up.” Tony said as he ran his hands through his hair. “We have got to get away from this guy.”

“Well, we have no tools, a very compelling reason to stay on his good side,” Clint rubbed his collar, “and no access to technology unless you can manipulate that arc thingy to turn into a radio.”

Tony was about to respond when a loud bang could be heard coming from the other side of the ship. The entire thing rocked as Tony fell into the bed and Clint held onto the bars. At least the cage was rivited into the walls so it couldn’t fall down.

“What the heck was that?” They both seemed to say at once. A loud alarm could be heard as footsteps were hurrying by in the hallway. Gunshots were occasionally going off.

“You don’t think SHIELD finally found us?” Tony said hoping.

“Didn't sound like the types of weapons they use. I mean that last one could have been an M-9 Beretta but that is definitely not an M-4 Rifle.” Clint cocked his head as he listened.

“And didn’t they replace the M-60 with the M-240?” Tony said.

“Yeah,” Clint replied. “They wanted to go with the new Stark-60 but you stopped production on that when you returned from Afghanistan.”

“Still not sorry,” Tony said as he pulled the sheet off the bed and began to rip it. He threw some of the material to Clint so that they could make a wrap around their hips and save some of their dignity. Tony made his half into a toga and did his best to hide the reactor.

The gunfire slowed down and eventually stopped. Heavy footsteps could be heard in the hallway but no one entered the room for a long time. During this the plug went off two more times. Tony cursed as he ran to the bathroom both times. Each time he returning cursing Clint out for enjoying this.

“You don’t understand,” Clint said between chuckles, “I went through that a couple of times a month for years and I know you aren’t in any pain. The look on your face is actually kinda funny.”

“Fuck you,” is the only response he got until Tony calmed down.

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway again. This time they stopped outside the door. When it opened the two men inside could see a bunch of dark skinned men wearing mostly jeans, t-shirts and jackets enter the room, guns raised. Both Tony and Clint raised their hands. It didn’t take long for the men to realize that they had slaves on their hands. 

One brought in bolt cutters and cut the chain causing a sudden shock to Tony but no worse. He also cut Clint out of his cage. When he was about to leave, Tony got his attention and showed his belt. The men laughed at him as it was cut off just as it started up again. Tony sighed with relief as he was able to throw the evil thing away from him.

The men talked and joked amongst themselves as they grabbed and manhandled the captives out of the room and through the hallways. Neither Tony or Clint could understand their language but they seemed to have no trouble understanding the English the two spoke.

When they got to the deck the two men could see that they were right. They had been on a very large yacht. Mr. Hammer and a few of his guards along with what looked like the chef were on their knees in a circle. Tony and Clint were pushed until they joined them. Tony went to say something to Hammer but his head was butted with a rifle before he could get more than one word out.

After a while a large man wearing a series of knives as well as ammo walked up to the group. “What have we here?” He said in a thick accent. “Mr. Hammer, I wonder how much your company would pay to get you back.”

Tony kept his head bowed as he kneeled in perfect submission. Clint saw what he was doing and also bowed down. They two looking like the perfect slaves. 

“They have a no ransom policy. Even someone from the backwaters should know that.” Hammer growled at the man.

“Well then let’s hope your estate has no such rule or you are going to truly regret coming into my backwaters.” The man walked away and all of the captives were forced to their feet and moved onto a large ship. 

XXX

Agent Coulson and Captain Rogers were still pacing about the Helicarrier. It had been four days and there was still no sign of Hammer’s ship. None of Romanova's leads bore any fruit. 

Dr. Banner had helped a group of other scientists create an energy tracker but since Stark had moved from palladium to vibranium the radiation signature had disappeared. The energy put off by the reactor would have to be pretty high to trace over every other source on the planet so unless he was powering something as energy hungry as his suit it wouldn’t work.

Miss Potts was spending her time keeping Stark Industries together with the loss of their CEO while using her contacts within the industry to try to get Mr. Hammer’s schedule. He was still working as Hammer Industries CEO and she knew the obligations he had even though he was unable to enter certain countries without threat of extradiction.

SHIELD had brought in Dr. Foster and Dr. Selvig to try to get a message to Thor. Coulson remembered that he had a friend who could see almost anywhere and may be of help.

JARVIS watched each of the Avengers and their friends do everything within their power to find his creator. Back in Stark Tower Dummy, You and Butterfingers were busy as well. To look at them you would think they were simply sitting in their recharge stations but JARVIS was working with them to search the media and internet for any leads. If anyone mentioned sir anywhere on the planet, they would find it.


	4. I get that a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell? Pirates? Really?” Tony asked looking around.
> 
> “This is what surprises you? We were captured a second time by an incompetent asshat that you should have been able to think circles around, collared and then dragged to the middle of nowhere. But the pirates are the hard part to wrap your head around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Marvel says her name is Romanova, the movies called her Romanoff and a lot of fan fiction calls her Romanov. I decided on Romanova even though I should be going by the movie name since this falls along the movie verse. We all love Natasha either way and she goes by so many names I have a feeling that she won't care as long as I never never never call her Nat to her face. (or behind it if she can find out).

Hammer and his men were taken below while the two other captives were kept on the deck. The men surrounding them were eyeing them thoughtfully. Tony and Clint kept their heads down but allowed their eyes to look around.

The men talked around the two while they pointed and motioned in arguments. The leader finally yelled and everyone quieted down. He spat out a few more words but Tony and Clint still had no idea what they were saying. 

The men felt their arms being pulled and they were manhandled into the ship. Tony moved with them enough that his toga never stopped blocking his arc reactor. They were pushed down three flights of stairs and then dragged through a corridor. The room they were shoved into was completely empty. The only thing besides the bare walls was the light in the ceiling. The two quickly fell to their knees and bowed their heads until the men left.

As soon as they were alone Tony and Clint stood up and started to check the room. The walls, ceiling and floor were all steel so there was no chance of breaking into another room. The door had a little window that showed two guards in the corridor. The men talked with their voices low so it wouldn’t carry through the walls. 

“What the hell? Pirates? Really?” Tony asked looking around.

“This is what surprises you? We were captured a second time by an incompetent asshat that you should have been able to think circles around, collared and then dragged to the middle of nowhere. But the pirates are the hard part to wrap your head around.” Clint responded as he ran his hands around the walls looking for weaknesses.

“Hey, at least you can walk straight. I’m going to be sore for a week.”

“Um, Stark,” Clint said looking embarrassed again. “I doubt it will be just you soon. I mean, why do you think they separated us from the rest of the prisoners?”

“Shit!”

XXX

There was no way to tell the time but the guard was changed three times and the two men were sleeping in shifts. Then a warning buzz woke Tony up and they had a second to look at each other in panic before the shocks began. The men screamed at first and then just convulsed on the floor. The guards hurried in but didn’t know what to do.

One of the guards ran and got the leader who was down interrogating the prisoners. It didn't take him long to figure out the problem and grabbed Mr. Hammer. He shook the man until he told everything about the watch. The leader put it on his wrist and the shocking stopped. 

Overall it took only six minutes from start to finish but Tony felt like his heart was still going crazy. During his jerking the toga moved and everyone could see the light in his chest. Both men groaned as they struggled to sit up. 

The leader sauntered into the room, the watch was on his wrist. Two huge guards came behind the captives and pinned their arms behind their backs.

“So,” he said. “looks like we have two celebrities in our mist.”

“Yeah,” snarked Tony, “I get that a lot. You have no idea how many people mistake me for that guy.”

“So you are saying that you are not the inglorious Tony Stark? That I could just take this off of you and you would be fine?” The leader said walking to Tony and tapping on the glass in his chest.

“Oh, him. Yeah, that’s me. I thought you were confusing me with a movie star.”

“Now how would the third most intelligent man on the planet end up as Mr. Hammer’s slave? Your country finally decide to punish you for your evil deeds?”

“Third!?” Tony pretended to be upset. “I’ll have you know that the magazine who wrote that article hates me and the contest was rigged to begin with. I could do circles around Richards and Pym with my eyes closed.”

The leader chuckled to himself. “Doesn’t matter. I have ways of finding out things for myself. Though it does seem that I have a distinct advantage. How much would your company pay to see you again?”

Tony snorted, “You really think they would pay a cent? My dad made it pretty clear during my first kidnapping that Stark Industries does not pay ransom demands. Neither would my friends. Not if they wanted to stay out of legal trouble.”

“So, I can just sell you to the highest bidder,” the leader shrugged. “Bet Hydra or the Ten Rings would pay a lot to get their hands on you.”

Clint decided he couldn’t stay quiet anymore. “You honestly think that the Avengers would let you get away with that?”

The leader came up and squinted his eyes at the other captive for a minute. Finally his eyes lit up and he said, “Why if it isn’t the mighty Hawkeye. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Now what could Mr. Hammer have wanted with an archer? I will have to ask him.”

“Guards,” the leader said as he walked to the side of the room. “Make sure my newest property knows their place.”

The men smiled at the captives as one came over and gave the first punch.

XXX

Clint woke up first. He really had to pee but there didn’t seem to be anywhere to go so he crawled over to a corner and got up high enough to relieve himself. The smell didn’t really matter since the men had covered them in body fluids the night before.

He then found his half of the sheet and tried to clean himself off as best he could. Then he used Tony's to try to get some of the gunk off of him. The man stirred and awoke. He groaned as his body was trying to tell him not to move but he did his best to sit up anyways.

“You get the number of that Mac truck that hit me?” Tony said as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Nope,” Clint replied. 

They checked each other over but there didn’t seem to be any real damage. Just a lot of bruising and sore muscles. The men must have known how to pull their punches because they should have been much worse after a beating. 

“Okay, that was a warning. I don't suggest we go against these guys again unless you can get these damn collars off.” Clint was rubbing his neck. They had been shocked every time one of them tried to fight back. The assassin had actually managed to work through the pain to bring one guy down but there were too many.

Tony was using his toga to finish cleaning himself off. “Heck, right now I’m just thankful that all they did was pee and spit on us. I honestly imagined a lot worse.”

“Yeah, me too. I think they might be homophobic or something.”

“Let’s hope it stays that way.” Tony said as he checked his reactor for damage. Yep, the skin near it was showing a huge bruise but the actually system seemed to be in perfect running order. 

“We may have another couple of hours before we see one of them again. I’m thinking we decide how to attack when they come back.”

“Ah, no.” Tony said. “I’m thinking one of us has to get that watch. If you can do it, then it is a free for all and I’ll just take out as many guys as I can.”

Clint looked at Tony with an eyebrow raised. “And how many is that?”

Tony feigned shock. “I’m hurt. Steve has been teaching me quite a lot about fighting outside of the suit. I even managed to stay on my feet for three whole minutes last lesson.”

“Sure Stark,” Clint said rolling his eyes. They sat down to discuss ways to acquire the watch and waited for their window of opportunity.

XXX

Dummy chirped. He waved his claw in excitement and was doing his version of the happy dance that Tony tried to teach him. He got a lead on his creator. There was someone working off of an IP address that could be traced to a computer in Somalia looking for information on Tony Stark and Hawkeye. This in itself was not much but adding additional searches on certain black market servers as to their worth and potential buyers meant that they had their first solid lead in a week.

JARVIS wasted no time in convincing the SHIELD computers to ‘discover’ this information as well. He also notified Coulson, Banner, Rogers and Romanova as to Dummy’s find. The robots continued to look for other clues while JARVIS focused on the facts of the search and where his creator could have gone.


	5. Musical Kidnappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now who has them?
> 
> And why does Stark always get the better treatment?

The quinjet swooped down seconds before Iron Man landed on the deck. The pirates raced for their weapons as Captain America and the Black Widow emerged to join their teammate. The bullets bounced off of Iron Man's armor as his repulsors threw the men across the ship and into the ocean. Captain America bounced his shield off of a couple of guys while the Black Widow let them feel the full strength of her widow’s bite. 

It took less than ten minutes to neutralize everyone on board the ship. Those that were smart enough to surrender were rounded up. By then the SHIELD agents had arrived and were searching the ship. They discovered Mr. Hammer and his men being kept in one of the rooms below but there was no sign of the genius or the archer.

All it took was a look from Agent Coulson and Mr. Hammer told him everything from the original abduction to their time on this ship. He pointed out the captain of the pirates who was a bit harder to get to talk. 

The captain was dragged to the middle of his ship, away from his men. He was thrown onto the middle of a circle of SHIELD agents and the Avengers. Coulson calmly bent down in front of him and asked where his friends were. 

The leader of the pirates simply smiled and spat at the agent before saying “Is this where you tell me that you’ll let me live if I talk?”

“Oh, I don’t think you understand,” Coulson said while wiping his face. “You are looking at the death penalty whether you tell me or not. What we need to know now is if you are going to die quickly and painlessly or something quite the opposite.”

Dr. Banner had joined the circle during the conversation. The others looked at him in concern as his eyes kept shifting between perfectly brown, having a green ring around them and fully green. 

The pirate leader continued to refuse to talk so Coulson walked over to the rest of the group and said in perfectly good Somalian, “The person that tells me where Tony Stark and Clint Barton are will get life instead of the death penalty.”

The group fell over themselves to be the first to tell what they knew. It turns out that just hours before they were boarded, the two men had been sold to a woman who claimed to represent Advanced Idea Mechanics. She had been the highest bidder. One thought she was headed to Germany while another swore she was going to Korea. 

The leader screamed at the traitors. The Avengers looked like they wanted to kill something. They were no closer to finding their teammates than the day before. At least Bruce’s eyes choose a color, if you could call full green a good thing.

The Hulk took care of disposing the ship and making sure that the pirate captain received the death penalty that he had been promised. He also made sure it was slow.

XXX

Tony had no idea where he was. There was a hood over his head and he was hogtied next to Clint on the floor of a plane. He could hear the other man grunt as they were grabbed and dragged roughly down a set of stairs and thrown into the trunk of a car. 

The car weaved around traffic and tight bends in the road. Tony rocked at the movements but Clint seemed to be rolling around a lot more. It soon became apparent why when Clint was pulling the hood off of his head.

“How the hell?” Tony tried to look at him in the dark.

“Her goons are not as good with knots as they think they are,” Tony could hear the smirk in Clint’s voice as his hands and feet were untied.

There was no way to open the trunk from inside. The men rubbed life back into their wrists as they planned on how to attack when they were freed.

The car eventually slowed down and the two could hear the doors open along with muffled voices. When the trunk lid came up they were ready to spring into action but that was quickly forgotten as ten men pointed rifles at their position.

The two were allowed to get out of the vehicle without help but were then pushed down hallways and stairs until they were separated into individual rooms. Tony’s looked like a very expensive suite with a comfortable bed, television and a fully stocked bar. Clint’s was a bit more on the bare side as he was shackled to a table and left alone to look at the torture implements on the wall.

The woman who had arranged the original purchase walked into the room with Tony. She was wearing the watch that controlled his collar. He stood in the middle of the room and started babbling. “Look Lady. I don’t know what you expect to happen here but this is far from the usual torture room I am used to.”

She smiled at him. “Oh, I don’t need to torture you to get what I want. You see, we at AIM have a very specific goal in mind but we are also very patient. You don’t have to do anything but lay back and if you refuse, I can be very patient as well.”

She walked up to Tony and he backed up until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he fell back. She leaned over him and tried to kiss him but he moved his face away from hers. She chuckled for a minute and hit the button on the watch. Tony could hear the scream from the next room. His eyes got big as he realized that his friend was being hurt so he turned his face back to hers.

She kissed him and he allowed her to plunder his mouth for a bit. When she stood up and started to undress his nervousness overcame him again. “Wow, not even a drink first? I mean I at least get the girl a martini or something. And since I’m a one girl man right now we may want to talk about an alternative. I know this great guy that could use a lay. He’s tall blonde and had a chin you can sharpen an ax on.”

She ignored him and finished slipping out of her dress and slithered on top of him again. He grabbed her and twisted so that she was underneath him. He pinned her wrists above her head and used his weight to keep her from moving. 

“No mean no, Lady,” he said. “You are going to let me go right now.”

She smirked at him and gave a small scream. Two heavily armed men entered the room and pulled the playboy off of the woman. They dragged Tony to a position where they could cuff his hands to the headboard and his ankles to the footboard. 

“You need anything else Dr. Dalva?” One guard asked before they were given permission to go.

“You see,” she said in a throaty voice. “Your want doesn’t come into play here. We need people with your intelligence and health to continue our research. Since you refuse to be of any other use to us, we will get it another way. Like I said, we are very patient.”

Tony's eyes got big as he finally realized why she was trying to seduce him. He had recently gotten a test back that said that his sperm wasn’t as low or mutated as he expected after the palladium poisoning. He and Pepper had even talked about having kids though he was planning on proposing first. Fuck, he was not going to give this witch his seed.

She then allowed her body to roll over his again. He closed his eyes and thought of ugly people and things. He listed all of the elements in the periodic table and then he started doing multiplication by decimals in his head.

While he was trying to focus the woman went from kissing him to nipping and sucking on his neck. She was playing with his nipples and rubbing her smooth legs across his groin. He groaned a bit when the math stopped working and his body started to respond to her administrations. She let her hands drift lower and lower until they grabbed his thickening shaft. She started to slowly pump him while telling him what a good boy he was and how his donation to AIM was going to change the world.

Tony opened his eyes at Dr. Dalva when she lowered her head and began to lick at his head. His body jerked uncontrollably as she teased and tugged. He bit his lip to keep from screaming but could no longer hold it in. Just as he was about to release she reached over to the side table and pulled out a beaker. He yelled and twisted as his body pumped ounce after ounce of his genetic material into the glass tube. 

When he was done she took out a towel and wiped him down before kissing him on the cheek and thanking him for his cooperation. Then she put her clothes back on and sauntered out of the room with her prize. Tony did not cry. He simply closed his eyes and screamed in frustration as his limbs continued to refuse to break the metal that was tieing him to the bed.

XXX

Clint heard the scream next door. He knew that the shock earlier had been a way to manipulate his friend and he was worried about the torture that the man was going through. He wasn’t a trained agent. He wasn’t able to bear the pain that the archer had learned to accept years ago. Clint wished that he was there to at least give Tony a focus point to try to ease the difficulty of his ordeal.

It didn’t seem to take that long for the rooms to become quiet again. Clint tested the bonds on his wrists but the shackles were long and covered a good portion of his arms. Simply dislocating his thumbs was not going to free him. 

The door opened and a thin man about 6 feet tall walked in. He was wearing a yellow lab jacket and a pair of simple black glasses. He held a manilla file in his hand.

“Agent Barton, glad that you could join us. I’ve been looking forward to meeting you for days.”

“Well, I hate to disappoint my fans. Did you want an autograph?” Clint said.

“Actually, what you can do is prove your intelligence.”

Clint didn't answer. He just looked at the man as he walked around the table.

“We could do this the usual way with you keeping silent until the torture gets too much or you realize that we are going to get what we need in the end anyways and you can avoid a lot of pain. Tell me your security code to SHIELD.”

Clint smiled up at the man, “but then we would miss out on so much fun.”

The man sighed and opened the file. “According to our research you are uneducated, tend to rely too much on gut instinct and have next to no sense of self preservation. Are you truly as stupid as everyone says?”

Clint glared at the man. He had worked hard to get his GED. It had taken him months to graduate from Dr. Seuss to books with actual chapters. He was not going to let this man belittle him. But how much of what he is saying is the truth? It took so long to be able to do simple geometry. He still could not wrap his head around most calculus equations. Everyone was always telling him to think before he lept but he had been leaping for so long before joining SHIELD that maybe he just didn’t know how to think. 

The man in the yellow lab coat leaned over his prisoner. “If you truly think that it is necessary to go through the motions I will be happy to oblige but remember, all you are doing is saving some of your pride like most idiots out there that are too dull to realize that there is more at stake.”

With that being said, the assassin gritted his teeth as the first hit of the rod came down across his stomach. It took hours before he gave the man the satisfaction of a scream. During the entire ordeal, he was given examples in his life of how unintelligent he truly was and how useless he was without his arrow. How completely he relied upon others.

“You truly are the least intelligent person at SHIELD. We have proof that you even shot a member of your team once. I know you claim that he walked in the way of your shot but do you honestly expect us to believe that you didn’t know that he was moving in that direction? That he was hidden by a wall? You either had it out for him or didn’t even care enough to know where your teammates were. Or are you just too stupid to keep track of those within your range? Maybe they should have sent another sniper. One who could actually keep his team safe. ”

“I mean,” the man said, “every other person on your team is useful but the only thing you have is a set of arrows and your hands. How would the team treat you if I took those hands away?”

The cut into the back of his left hand was what caused him to break. He still refused to tell this madman anything but the tears, oh they flowed. He needed his hands. He was a set of perfect eyes and perfect aim. Without either he was useless. 

“You could have avoided this. I didn’t have to destroy your hand. This is still fixable if you get into surgery before it starts to heal. Now your eyes...”

The man waited until Clint's face turned into pure panic before continuing. His knife getting closer and closer to his left eye. “Your eyes would not heal as fast I think.” 

The knife bit into the bottom eyelid a bit. Just enough to nick but not cause any long term harm. Clint had to bite his tongue to keep from talking. He knew that his code would have been frozen by SHIELD already but if he was willing to give that away, what else would he say?

The man shrugged and went to his table of equipment. He came back with an eye drop bottle. “You want to know what it is like to be truly useless? Fine, I’ll take away the only thing that you are good for. You want it back, just let us know.”

He used his fingers to pry open Clint's eyes and put two drops in each. His eyes felt like they had been lit on fire. Clint stopped breathing as the world went from clear to fuzzy to all black. Spots of light came and went but there were no shapes or color. Clint used the rest of the air in his lungs to scream as he passed out.

XXX

Dr. Micheal Zanner went to his favorite coffee shop in Jena, Germany. He smiled at the pretty barista and personally gave her a nice tip before returning to his job in AIM helping to impregnate the volunteers with Stark’s sperm. Pity he was really bad at his job and the sperm were accidentally rendered useless. Of course, it would be days maybe even weeks before the women would find out that it didn’t take. By then, Agent Zanner hoped to have his work finished and be out of the country.

XXX

“Avengers Assemble!”

The alarm rang throughout the tower. Coulson was already at the quinjet pacing while everyone was getting ready. When the three remaining Avengers were finally ready to go he yelled at the pilot to head out. He wasted no time in pleasantries as he explained that one of their undercover agents had just informed his contact of Stark's location. That he was doing what he could to keep Stark's DNA from being available to AIM and that he had not heard if Hawkeye is there but the possibility was high. 

The jet couldn’t fly fast enough. The group studied the intel and memorized the layout of the building along with the surrounding area but still ended up with over an hour of pacing and grumbling. Pepper called four times to see if there was any news yet even though she knew that it would take a lot longer. 

Finally the quinjet touched down on the other side of Jena. The team quickly made their way through town and towards the simple office building that housed AIM. The guards in the front fell to the Black Widows bite before an alarm could be pulled. 

Captain America's shield flew into the lobby of the building. Four men fell and the secretary screamed as she ran away from the building. At the sound, a group of yellow clothed people ran in with various types of weapons but they all fell as Coulson walked in and shot each one without missing a beat. The bullet that almost got him was easily blocked by Roger's shield. 

There were screams and people could be seen running away from the building but a local SHIELD force had coordinated their attack with the Avengers and were soon rounding everyone up. Dr. Banner hesitantly walked behind the other three as they made their way from room to room. 

When they came to a room full of lab equipment they found a scientist wearing the trademark yellow lab coat holding up his hands with his SHIELD badge pinned to his chest.

“Thought you guys might mistake me for one of the bad guys,” he said with a grin.

“Agent, report,” Coulson said in his normal bland manner.

“I have successfully destroyed all of the DNA that they managed to collect from Mr. Stark. I was not privy to the exact room that he is being kept in but it looks like it might be one floor up. At least that is where I heard the screaming from.”

Coulson’s eyes tensed a bit at the news. Only Natasha knew him enough to notice. At his orders, the group moved their way up the stairs in into the hallway. The first four rooms were empty but the fifth showed Mr. Stark tied to his bed.

“About time. You guys decided to see who would win in a game of Musical Kidnappers first?” Stark was untied and stood up wearing nothing but his collar and a lot of new bruises. “We need to grab birdbrain. He is in the room next door.”

Coulson didn’t wait for anything else. He ran next door and flew open the door. There on a metal table laid his love. His wrists were bleeding from trying to escape and his body was shaking. He kept mumbling to himself. It looked like someone had cleaned up the various cuts and even stitched the back of his hand but his face was still that of fear.

“No... no more,” he mumbled as Coulson came up to him. The man's eyes didn’t seem to be focusing. Coulson frowned down and placed his hands on his lover's face.

“I’m here,” Phil said as Clint tried to twitch away from the touch. “It's going to be okay.”

“Fuck Phil! I can’t see. They took it away. I’m useless. I’m...” Clint continued to mumble as another panic attack set in. Phil tried to shush him down but his touch did little to comfort the archer. Coulson quickly decided to get Barton out of there as fast as possible. He found the key he needed on a hook by the door and quickly had his love in his arms. He was carrying him out of the building as the others moved aside to give him room. 

“Is he okay?” Steve asked.

“No,” said Phil. He looked at Stark and asked “You have any idea how they blinded him? There seems to be no physical damage.”

Stark had no idea what they did to his teammate and Bruce was looking green as he examined the cuts and bruises on his friends bodies. They got both of their teammates down to a medical truck and then Bruce went back inside the building to try to determine what had happened to his friend.

The building had been cleared so it was a great surprise for the doctor to find another person grabbing notes and chemicals from one of the labs. Before he could get far, Bruce had grabbed him and dragged him to a chair. He quickly had the man tied down using strips of his own jacket. 

Bruce let his eyes gain a green ring around the irises and grinned down at the man.

“What is your job at AIM?”

The man refused to say anything. 

“Oh, goody. We can do this the hard way.” Robert Bruce Banner grabbed the nearest concoction. “I wonder what this does? Is it edible you think?”

Robert started to pry the man's mouth open with the beaker leaning against his lips. The man tried to pull away but the grip was too tight. Just as the liquid was about to splash into the man's mouth he said, “I’m the lab director for experimental medicines.” Robert stared at him for a moment, not moving the beaker until he continued, “I helped create the healing serums and such.”

The beaker was placed back on the table. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard. Now for another simple question. What did you do to my friends eyesight?” Robert made sure that he leaned down enough to be eye to eye with the man.

“I’m not sure but if it is the formula I think it is we simply turned off the light receptors. They should turn back on naturally within a few weeks.”

“Aw, you ruined my fun. Now I have no reason to hurt you.” Robert frowned at the man and the green ring faded from his eyes. Bruce looked down at him and blinked a few times. “Now repeat what you just told me.”

The man quickly repeated his job and how the blinding would wear off in less than a month. Bruce thanked him for his help before returning to his teammates and giving them the news leaving a confused prisoner tied to the chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am quite mean to Barton.


	6. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tony and Clint feel when they come home.

Tony sat down across from Agent Sitwell. The debriefing had been going on for a long time. At least two pots of coffee worth. He had given the agent everything he knew from the initial attack at the zoo all the way up to his time at AIM. His voice completely devoid of emotion

“Seriously, did you get everyone?” Tony asked finally allowed his distress to be heard. “I really need to know if you got that Bitch that had me!”

Agent Sitwell had spoken to rape victims before. Usually the men used a lot of bravado and bluffed their way through the briefing and went to the therapists under protest. Stark no longer seem to be doing that. He actually allowed himself to show how upset he was. 

Sitwell looked at Stark and asked, “Is there something you need to add to the brief?”

“She.. ah...” Tony looked at his hands. He was picking at his nails. “Has any of the women tested positive for pregnancy?”

“I haven’t seen the test results but I was under the impression that Agent Zanner managed to destroy all of your samples before they could have been used.” Sitwell was going through his file to see if he had any more information.

“Not all of it.” Stark sighed and looked up at the ceiling. “She took her sample personally. Told me that she tested fertile and didn’t want to wait.”

“Oh... let me check right now,” was all that Sitwell managed to say. He excused himself leaving Stark to bang his head against the table wishing that Pepper was here.

XXX

Dr. McClosky looked at the results for the prisoners. “Agent Sitwell. It looks like one did take. Prisoner number 538 tested pregnant. I believe that is Dr. Dalva. She is in cell 32 in the women’s area.”

Sitwell rubbed his forehead to try to stay the headache that was approaching. “What are our options?”

“Well,” she said, “Unless the prisoner herself wants to terminate we let her go to term and then allow the father to take custody. Anything else would be tantamount to murder.”

The agent thanked the doctor and went back to give Stark the news.

XXX

Pepper rushed towards Tony as soon as he got out of the limo. He was slightly bruised but otherwise fine. She grabbed him in a crushing hug, ignoring the paparazzi that surrounded them. He hugged her back but kept his features under control. He then took her hand and led her into the tower. When they got to the privacy of their elevator he grabbed her again and sobbed into her neck. 

Pepper hushed her lover and petted his hair as he continued to hold her and let his emotions free. When he calmed down JARVIS asked for permission to open the door. They walked straight to Tony's room and laid down together. She didn’t ask any questions. Just let him talk when he needed to.

“Pep,” Tony finally said. “She took it from me.”

She looked at him putting her hands on his cheeks. “Took what, Tony.”

“Took me. She’s pregnant, Pep.” He looked at her searching for some type of comfort.

She was initially shocked at the news. Then she was angry. Tony's features tightened up as he saw her face harden. She forced herself to soften and look into his eyes. “Tony, whatever happens, any child of yours would be loved by me.”

The relief washed over the man. He grabbed and hugged her until they both dozed off to sleep.

XXX

Clint wandered about his suite. He could walk without bumping into anything as long as no one moved the furniture or left things lying around. He tried to make himself a sandwich at one point but the mayonnaise jar was too similar to the jelly jar and he ended up throwing it out. The television was on and he was listening to a movie that he had seen many times but it wasn’t the same without the visual. 

A knock occurred on the door. “It’s Bruce.”

“Come in,” Clint said as he found the couch and sat down. He hoped that his clothes looked okay. He wasn’t completely sure what colors he was wearing but since everything matched with blue jeans he figured that he was fine.

Bruce entered the apartment and made sure that his steps could be heard as he walked over to the couch and sat next to Clint. “How you holding up?”

The blind man shrugged. “I’ll be fine. Just bored.”

“When does Coulson get home?”

“Depends on how busy he is. I can’t seem to keep track. He usually gets home a little after dusk.”

“That's about five hours away.” Bruce said and Clint groaned, “I’m going crazy here. If only I could work at the range or something.”

“Well, good thing that Stark had something for you.”

Bruce helped Clint down the hall and over to the elevator. Clint knew exactly what floor they ended up on when he smelled a mixture of gunpowder and oil. He gave Bruce a questioning look as he was taken over to his normal spot. He was handed a bow and someone attached his quiver to his back. He jumped a bit before Tony yelled at him to calm down. 

Clint relaxed a lot as he ran his fingers over the bow and added his arrow. Bruce took him and pointed him towards the end of the range. That is when the archer heard it. A pinging sound was coming from various spots. They were interspersed so that each target could he heard at a different interval. Clint breathed in and pulled the arrow taut, He breathed out and released. That specific ping stopped and he moved onto his next target.

Stark decided that his good deed was done for the day and went back to his workshop to finish redesigning the crib he was working on. Bruce stayed to watch his friend and help him retrieve his arrows. Many hours later he was replaced by Phil who calmly took the quiver off of his lover and helped him clean the bow before putting them away and taking him to bed. 

After they had finished with their nightly routine Phil snuggled up to Clint who was laying on his back in the middle of the bed. “You feeling better?”

“Yeah,” Clint smiled as he wrapped an arm around Phil. “I didn’t know how much I needed that. I guess it’s been, what, three weeks since I got to go to the range?”

“Three horrible weeks,” Phil agreed kissing Clint’s shoulder.

“Um, Phil?” Clint's eyebrows came together as he was thinking.

“Mmm?” Phil answered as he moved up to nibble on Clint's neck.

“Am I cursed?”

Phil’s head came up and he lifted his body slightly off of his lover's as he looked down at Clint. “What?”

“I mean,” Clint’s head moved as he tried to find the words. “this is not the first time I was taken but it always seems that I get to be the one tortured. I mean, sure, Tony was hurt. Bad. But I was the one beaten and tazed. I was the one cut. He gets a soft bed and I get a cage or a steel table.”

Phil laid down upon Clint and held him tight. “The bad guys just know you too well, Darling. You are the only person I know that could kill someone with a feather.”

Clint huffed a bit. “Yeah, fat lot it does me now. I can’t even see what’s right in front of me.”

“Hey, that’s temporary.” Phil said as he leaned down and kissed Clint and decided to make him feel like the luckiest man in the world that night.

XXX

The optometrist finished his exam and announced that Clint's eyesight had returned to 20/6. Barton let out a Whoop as Coulson calmly informed his agent that he had a mission to debrief for in twenty minutes and to meet him in his office afterwards. Then the handler left the room and only Clint seemed to notice the extra bounce to his step. Oh, yeah. He was going to enjoy their ‘meeting’ later.


End file.
